Extract from The blossoming youth
by Pahreza
Summary: - Niri, a kunoichi working for the hokage, and friends with our beloved rookies, has finally gotten the man she wanted, now she just wants a little more... LEMON/smut or whatever you call it ;-) - Kakashi H. X OC


As I enter my living room, I realise I might have been too hasty agreeing to have Kakashi over. My house is a mess. Having just arrived home, I have carelessly thrown things around, I it wasn't because the house was tidy when I left. 'And Kakashi had said he be here as quick as he could…' I sigh. 'What does that mean? Five minutes? Half an hour? More?' I let out another sigh, but then look up. 'No. I'm not having a pity party, just because I might not be able to clean the house perfectly in five minutes, if that's how long it will take him.' I grab a basket from under the stair and begin to throw all my dirty clothes in it. 'It will probably take him longer than five minutes. Whatever he had to do, it got to be important, and hence it would take some time.' As I finish collecting my clothes, I continue the cleaning process by shovelling things into drawers and my closet. 'Okay, got to throw the dirty clothes in the laundry basket.' I grab the basket and walk up the stairs. As I reach the top I notice the door to my bedroom door being open, and inside I see… and even messier place than the living room. 'Oh kami, it looks like a battleground…' which it kinda was, just only a battle between me and my clothes as I couldn't decide what to wear. I stuff the laundry I pick up from the floor and the bed and stuff it down with the rest in the basket. Then I try to make my bed. 'And why am I making my bed? Planning on going up here?' I ask myself. 'It's good to be prepared… who knows, we might end up doing… things had gone pretty heated a few times. Especially that time where he pushed me up against a tree, and I had one leg wrapped around him, while his hand held me tight and the other crept under my blouse.' I catch myself grinning. 'I am not going to stop him if he wants to continue from last time…' I stare at myself in the mirror and then look down at the clothes I'm wearing. 'Should I change? He would notice if I did, and would that seem trying to much or? No, this outfit is fine.' I decide. I scout through my room and a yawn sneaks up on me. I walk downstairs again. 'Well, the house looks alright, shouldn't worry about it. He comes to visit me after all, not inspect my skills in cleaning.' I anxiously look around anyway to see if I have forgotten some underwear or anything else on the floor. But I can see anything. 'Maybe I should relax a bit before he arrives, he must be here soon. Don't wanna seem too uptight when he gets here.' I convince myself to sit down at one of my armchairs. I look at the clock on the wall. I have been cleaning for almost an hour. I take a deep breath, and really try to relax, but my mind goes "He'll be here soon, he'll be here soon, he'll be here soon.' I sigh and tuck myself further down the chair, wrapping myself with a blanket. 'Has it gotten a little cold?

My mind trails off. Back to the evening with the kiss against the tree. The night where we had been sitting on the Hokage Mountain, cloaked with my barrier, so we could be kissing unseen. That night we had been lying down watching the stars until they began disappearing when the sun announced a new day. It had been romantic. Just like in the movies and novels, except I had felt like I would explode with all the butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I had laughed way more than needed at some of his stories, but he hadn't commented on it. He just leaned in and kissed me, when I had yet again slapped my hands on my mouth to stop laughing. I yawned again and snuggled with the blanket. Then again his stories were pretty funny. Some involved his first impressions of Naruto, whom had been even a bigger goofball back then.

I wake up feeling like I am floating. 'I fell asleep?' when I try to shove of the blanket, I notice it is gone. I blink my eyes to see what's happening. Luckily I don't take this long to wake up when on a mission, but then again I feel safe at home, and that makes me fall into deeper sleeps. It's dark in my bedroom. 'I am in my bedroom?' and then I feel someone putting me down on my bed. The smell is unmistakeable. "Kakashi?"

He chuckles. "Sorry, it took a little longer than expected." I try to sit up but my body is still sleepy, so I give in and stay down. Kakashi sits down next to me. "I… You look adorable when you're sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up. I know your mission was tough." I merely hear anything except adorable and I feel my cheeks redden. 'Why do I still blush when he compliments me?' his hand moves up and caress my cheek. "You are really warm, are you ill?" he moves his hand to my forehead, which I know isn't as warm as my cheeks still are.

I weave the hand signals and release the jutsu which changes my eyesight to that of a cat. I can now see him sitting looking at me with his sharingan, and a worried expression. 'He is actually concerned…'

I smile up to him and sit up while I remove his hand but keep it in mine. "I'm good." I lean in and kiss him. "Now I'm really good." I smirk and snuggle into his arms. He gives a surprised sound, but I know that as long as he has his sharingan on me, nothing will surprise him. He can see right through my intentions. Having probably been satisfied that I'm not sick, he pulls his headband down again, covering his eye. Then he kisses my forehead. "I cannot explain how slow time has been going with you gone. I don't like not having you around." He looks at me, knowing I can see him with my cat vision, and makes a grimace. "I even lost to Guy at our competition."

I start laughing. "You?" I point my index finger at him. "You got… Distracted?" I continue to giggle smugly. 'From missing me?' I selfishly think.

He stretched his arms upwards, and moves to be more comfortable, and then he embraces me again. I let out a satisfied moan as I hug him. He lets his fingers run down my spine, something I noticed he likes to do.

"How were you competing this time?"

He sighs. "We threw boulders."

"Boulders?"

"Yep."

"Gai's idea?" I ask though I already know it definitely was.

He nods. "For some reason we had quite an audience, and when we both didn't seem to falter people started chatting. I overheard one saying your name and coming home, and when I looked to who had said it I didn't manage to catch the boulder. So I lost, but that only means that we are tied." I stare at him.

"Really?"

He shrugs his shoulders and nods. It looks like he is a bit embarrassed by it. I can feel how my heart suddenly has moved up into my throat. "That is the sweetest thing…" I hold his face in my hands and kiss him as gentle as I can. "…I've ever heard someone tell me." He places one hand on my back as to pull me closer, but at the same time my legs were beginning to spin, as I haven't been sitting properly and want to move. We lose our balance and even though the romantic moment is gone, we end up lying next to each other laughing. I sit up again, this time sitting on him. He turns to lie properly while I straddle him. I lean down to him, my breasts squeezed between me and his chunnin vest. I place my head in my hands and look at him. "So what did Gai say when you dropped the boulder?"

Kakashi shrugs again. "The usual. How effort can beat a genius. How he loved our rivalry. How it inspired the blossoming youth." I smile at the comments. Sounds like typical Gai. Kakashi continues; "He also said that he planned to win next time too, so he would be in lead. Well, at least that's what he said when there were people around."

I frown. 'What does he mean by that?'

He sighs. "I'm not sure how to say this but…" His fingers tap lightly on my waist. "He knows."

It takes a few seconds for me to process what he is saying. 'He knows. What does he know? He could know about us? Oh kami he knows about us!'

I push myself up. "He knows about us?!" I shout, louder than intended. I lower my voice again, not because I'm afraid someone would hear, I have barricaded my whole house with my jutsu, but more in courtesy for Kakashi. "How?" I ask.

"I'm not sure myself. Maybe he deducted it from my reaction to your name, but it wouldn't surprise me if he has known for a while. That man has known me since we were at the academy."

"But what did he say?" I was curious.

'It was Kakashi who had wanted us to go slow and keep our relationship low profile, and when he doesn't seem worried I don't have to be.' I thought to myself.

"He said he was kinda disappointed that I had let myself get distracted, but he also said that he was happy that I finally was enjoying my youth. I tried to explain that the youth has already surpassed us, but he wouldn't listen to that. He wishes us the best." He finishes. I lean down again and place my head on my hands and sigh. "It's really cute that you got so distracted from my name, but you also seem annoyed by it, ne?"

"Suman. But yes. Maybe it's because I can't be with you as much as I like, that I'm unfocused.

'Not my fault.' I wanted to say. 'If we were an official couple we wouldn't have to sneak around, only seeing each other when we are not around other people.' But I don't say that. I figure he has his reasons and I trust him.

But it is also good people don't mention my name to you during mission. Sounds dangerous." I try to joke, but he barely smiles. 'Hm. Not any fun to stay on top of him when he is in that mood.' I conclude. I slide down from him onto the bed and lie with my back against him, and huddle closer to him and his warmth.

He strokes my side. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you unhappy."

I turn my head. "I'm not unhappy. Well maybe a little but only because you seem so sad."

"Don't worry about me. He smirks. "Instead let me show you just how much I missed you." He lifts himself up and lies down on top of me, as I have turned on my back, grinning back to him. "Oh please do." I meet his lips and this kiss is nothing like the previous I had just before. This is more raw and passionate. I raise one leg and twist a little so that he is between my legs, while he has raised himself up on his arms to avoid putting all his weight on me. My hands go on adventure under his shirt, and I let my fingers run across his chiselled chest. A moan escapes my throat when he moves his hips and the growing bulge in his pants grazes my clit under my thin pants.

He suddenly pulls away. He pants. "I'm not sure… maybe I should get going…" I look confused at him and raise myself on my elbows. "Why?"

He is still panting and apparently battling with himself, because he hasn't moved away from me. "This is too much, I can't… "

"Kakashi, you are speaking to yourself?" I try to keep my voice calm, but even I can hear it sounds husky. 'I want us to continue!'

He takes a deep breath and says: "If we are to take things slow, I can't continue now. I don't think I can say no right now." he bites his lower lip. 'I have never seen him do that before.' "so why do you have to say no?" I ask this time my voice is more relaxed.

He gives me a look as if I don't pay attention, it kind of annoys me, then he moves further away from me by stretching his arms, leaning on his hands.

"I may not be a young guy anymore…" I sigh demonstratively at this but he continues; "you moaning in my ear, doesn't quite dampen my…" he stops, and if I hadn't known better I would think he is blushing. Unfortunately my cat vision also includes the minus colours part, so I can't be sure.

I grin up to him and try to finish his sentence. "Lust? Desire? Your longing after my naked body against yours?"

With this he can't help but chuckle. "My, you really are a little pervert."

I shrug. "Definitely not more than you, Mr Icha Icha." I laugh back. "Now come down here and kiss me." I pout at him, but he doesn't move. Annoyed I pull away from him and sit up. "What?"

"I don't wanna force myself on you." He says. I frown, while he continues; "and what if, when we announce our relationship, people will think I used a genjutsu on you and…"

"Whoa hold it." I try not to laugh, "What? Like you think people would think that you, you Hatake Kakashi, used a genjutsu on me?" And now I seriously can't stop laughing. "What is going on in that handsome little head of yours?" I still laugh and I can see him pouting.

"That is something we should consider."

"No it is not." I interrupt him, but I think it is the silliest thing I have ever heard and then coming from Hatake Kakashi. He opens his mouth but I stop him. "First of all, it doesn't concern any other than us. Second everyone knows that you are a gentleman. Third, there is no way you would be able to capture me in a genjutsu, especially not without your sharingan." His face shifts from disgruntlement to… astonishment?

"You are really sure of yourself and your skills?"

I smile with content. "Of course, I trained a lot. And how do you know that you aren't in one of my jutsus right now?" his eyebrows shoot up, but I can't keep a straight face. "I'm sorry." I giggle, "Couldn't help it." I pause. "But… You are seriously worried that you would force yourself onto me?"

"I'm older than you and maybe you would feel obligated to do as I please or…"

"I'm actually a bit insulted." I tell him, and mean it. 'Do you really see me as weak?'

I lean against the wall placing my hands the back of my head, a position learned from Naruto.

"And here I was scared you didn't like me enough…"

Kakashi's eyes open and he stare at me. "I do…" but I continue as if I haven't heard him.

"Well, I can conclude from the way you kiss me, the way you touch me and from what you just said that you _do_ like me?" It's difficult to keep a straight face, and I can already hear my voice becoming hoarser. 'I'd wish he'd just rip my clothes off, and just stop holding back so much.' I have an idea, and it had already expanded in my mind, and images of us naked keeps distracting me.

"Yes. Yes of course I like you. I love you." The words give me goosebumps, he doesn't say it often. "Okay. And to clarify, when I moan, it's because I want you to continue. Hmm… This is really hard to tell you so directly. I… Normally it would do with body language… Anyways… We agree that since we both like each other, both are adults, and neither truly wants to wait… we should have sex." I breathe heavily right now. I have been avoiding looking directly at him through my little speech. I just wanted to avoid any misunderstandings. Not with him. Kakashi. My Kakashi. 'Dare I look up?' I dare, he was sitting a bit from me when I started to talk, now he had moved up close. He smiles. And that smile takes my breath away. His eyes imply that he is up for my suggestion, but his mouth just says 'I love you.' When our eyes meet, he smirks. "You are without a doubt my little perverted girlfriend." My inside screams as he calls me his, _but I manage to keep a calm face, but can't help a smile._ "Always", I say. I lean forward as if to _kiss him. He in return moves toward me, but a centimetre away from his lips, I can feel his breath, I stop and_ say; "Please take off your shirt and lie down." He does immediately as requested but he keeps a suspicious eye on me. I smile as innocently as I can manage in my state, the thought of this have turned me on, and say; "you were afraid you would do something that I didn't like. Well, I doubt it," this time my smile is not innocent, "but to please you I thought of this. If I'm on top you can't really do anything wrong, right?" he grins and indicates that I should move down to him. I place myself with my thighs on each side of his waist. But before I can lean in for a kiss he says. "No. That is not going to work." He grins to my shocked face and pulls lightly on my shirt. "_This has to get off, if not, it's not fair." _

'Right… I knew he had a dirty mind, but he seems to hide it well… challenge accepted.'

I stand up again and pull my shirt off, underneath just wearing my bra, but I don't stop there. I start to undo my pants as well, his eyes widen and he sits up. I stop. "Nope, please lie down again." He does so and I can see in his eyes that he is planning something. As my pants fall onto the floor I spin around myself for him to see me. He whistles and I laugh. "I'm glad you like it", as I move closer to him he suddenly sits up, and then pulls me down with him. He begins to kiss me whatever place is closest to his mouth, but still moving toward my mouth. I position myself as we were just before and he let his hands glide up and down my body until they end up satisfied on my buttocks and his thumps on my hips, which he seems to enjoy. He kisses me hungrily like he had done a few times before, but this time his hands cling to me greedily. I return the kisses as best as I can but I am also really turned on. So I decide to help him along the way too. I remove my mouth from his, receiving a displeased grunt, but when I nip at his earlobe he starts to moan. I shift between using my tongue and my teeth to tease him, and meanwhile, I twist my hips as my core strokes against his erection. It doesn't cool me at all, but neither does it for him. My 'big scheme' only covered to convince him not to worry, and then my mind had fantasied about the actual sex, but I wasn't prepared for what he had planned. As my mind keeps gloating for having my boyfriend finally half naked under me, Kakashi begins to move his hand up. To my bra, which he removes so fast that I'm not sure if he took it off properly or just tore it off, but what do I care? Because at that moment he leans down and covers one nipple with his mouth. A tremble runs through me, and I can feel his mouth smirking, as he begins to move his tongue, playfully against my nipple. I groan and my body twitches and I know I want more. I cry, as his other hand moves up and begins massaging the other breast, teasingly grazing the sensitive nipple. I can't see straight anymore, but I manage to call for him. He removes his mouth and look into my eyes; I can see that he enjoys it. I pant, but with his mouth gone I can think a little again, though I don't really want to. I kiss him, greedily, biting his lower lip, and our tongues swirl around each other. The hand that has held the breast his mouth just explored, lets go. Instead it moves down, and slips into my underwear. This time I gasp into our kiss as his middle finger begins to rub my clit. I can't help but think; 'shinobi men sure know how to move just right.' I bite my lip, to hold back my moans, but as to stop me from that, he lifts his head and kisses me again, which makes him almost swallow my moans. I can feel how wet I am now, and I want to take of our remaining clothes but I also don't want him to stop. Ever. As I lean down to continue my, apparently not as effective as this, torture of his neck, he twist his body a little. Before I can ask what he is doing I can feel it. He is slowly inserting his middle finger into me and now his thumb is rubbing my clit. The finger inside me finds a spot I didn't know, and start to massage it. I have placed myself on my knees and hands and I can barely stay up. Then his mouth embraces my nibble again, while the hand not occupied in my underwear, tease the other nipple and it is just too much. I let a cry out. A flash thought tells me that it is impossible for him to not have gained these skills without having sex with other women, but I dismiss the thought immediately. 'Don't care about other women; he's doing it to me right now!'

I whimper again. My breathing had become faster and more erratic. I feel my body tremble as the orgasm is near. I bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming, but I can't control myself. A moan escapes me. "Oh Kaka… Kakashi… I… OH!" The orgasm feels like a raging wave as it hits me. I let out small screams, as Kakashi continues to caress my clit. I continue to tremble until he removes his fingers from me. He smiles to me. Smugly. Proud of himself, but I can't help but to just smile back as I fall down next to him. I can still feel how wet my underwear is and I can't help but to think how it would feel to have him inside me. "Good?" he asks me. I stick my tongue out at him, he knows it was. 'If my barrier weren't up, half the neighbourhood would have known too…' He takes my tongue as an invitation, roll on top of me, his mouth glued to mine, and I can feel his chest move and he still chuckles. I just let my fingers caress his neck while I enjoy our kiss and how my body is slowly soaring on ecstasy from the before.


End file.
